


The Adventures Of BB-8 Aboard The Waverider

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's see how many times I can say BB-8, Lots Of Mentions of Barry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: BB-8's adventures with the crew of the Waverider.





	1. Robots Are A Pain Sometimes

1.

Gideon can speak understand BB-8.

“Beep beep beep” BB-8 says to Gideon “what color would you like your bed to be” Gideon asks BB-8.

He doesn’t really know colors he’s a robot not a color wheel.

“Beep” he tells Gideon “I shall put it in Miss. Snart’s room” Gideon tells him.

2.

BB-8 is very easy to trip over

BB-8 has a habit of stopping randomly and tripping people.

He stopped once in front of Ray’s room Ray didn’t see him and ended up tripping over BB-8.

3.

BB-8 likes to play games

BB-8 likes to play he likes it when people chase him to date Barry’s the only one who has managed to catch him.

He especially loves hide and seek he hides anywhere including the bathrooms,kitchen,fabricator room,training room,cargo bay,engine room,the bridge.

He loves to hide in Jonah’s room and scare the shit out of him he also loves to hide in Rip’s study to piss him off.

4.

BB-8 is also a car alarm

One time Jax tripped over BB-8 and BB-8 started beeping really loudly at 3 in the morning.

The beeping was so loud it woke everyone on the ship up.

It took 3 hours to figure how to get him to stop.

Turns out BB-8 is part car alarm.


	2. The Many Uses Of BB-8

5.

BB-8 is so cute and everyone loves him

When Laurel comes back her reunion with Sara is cut short by a series a beeps.

BB-8 comes rolling out and steals the show “he’s so cute” Laurel gushes.

6.

The One where BB-8 spends 3 weeks in everybody’s rooms

To get BB-8 acclimated to living on the Waverider he spends 3 weeks in each one of the Legends rooms.

He has a bed with something that relates to the person in each room.

Leo-Blue bed

Sara-Bed with knives printed on it

Mick-Red bed

Rip-Time objects bedx2(other one in his study)

Ray-Atom bed

Kendra-Bird printed bed

Jax-Football printed bed

Stein-Science stuff printed bed

Lisa-Gold bed

Jonah-Wild West printed bed

Heywood-Silver bed

Laurel-Canary printed bed

7.

BB-8 finds his way on the the battlefield sometimes

BB-8 has a way of wandering onto the battlefield sometimes.

That’s how Napoleon almost got barbecued,how a group of Chinese citizens had their feet frozen to the ground.,how George Washington almost got a new haircut,how Genghis Khan almost became giant hawk food(not Kendra a real giant hawk) and how Marc Antony now has a golden arm.

8.

BB-8 helps plan heists

BB-8 helps Leo plan his heists two beeps if it’s a good route three beeps if it’s bad.

He distracts the guards while Leo,Mick and Lisa get in.

Sometimes the guards chase BB-8 he loves to play chase but again only Barry has caught BB-8.

 


	3. BB-8 And Pets

9.

BB-8 is a cat

BB-8 is like a cat well as much as he can be more more like a robot with cat tendencies

He likes to roll over Rip’s maps while he’s looking at them sometimes he just stands in the middle of them and looks at Rip with this innocent look on his face.

He loves following everybody into the bathroom too.

10.

BB-8 sleeps sometimes and sometimes he doesn’t

BB-8 wakes up at night sometimes and starts roaming the halls.

He beeps and rolls into everyone’s door till someone lets him in.

If no one lets him in he roams the halls and beeps all night no one can sleep through that.

11.

BB-8 is Sara’s training buddy

He stays with Sara while she trains.

Sometimes he helps her mostly he stays on the sidelines.

She asks him how she’s doing he pulls out his lighter thumbs up and sets off the sprinklers again.

12.

Jonah is cautious of BB-8

Poor Jonah is from the 1800’s and isn’t used to robots,spaceships or any kind of this magic stuff.

BB-8 rolls up and greets him with a happy beep Jonah backs up unsure of what this is.

BB-8 loves to go in Jonah’s room and waits for him to come back.

Jonah doesn’t like BB-8 all that much but he has to admit he’s pretty cute.

**He just wishes BB-8 would stop following him around like a damn puppy. **

 


	4. The Troubles Of Having A Robot

13.

BB-8 has no respect for personal space

Since BB-8 is a robot and has no concept of human things he often stands a little too close to people.

One day Ray was working on his suit BB-8 stuck to him like glue the whole time.

So close that Ray almost trips over him a couple times.

14.

BB-8 is silent like a cat or a ninja

Nobody knows he there until he beeps.

Because of this there are more knife marks,gold patches,cold patches and burned parts on the Waverider.

Rip keeps telling them that it costs money to repair the ship A Lot of money.

BB-8 doesn’t listen just beeps happily and rolls over Rip’s toes again.

“Miss Snart come get your infernal robot” Rip yells after BB-8 beeped really loudly because he didn’t think Rip could hear him..

He scared him so bad that it literally rained coffee.

“He just wants to play with you” Lisa tells him “breakfast is not the time to play” Rip tells her.

Then he mumbles something about ‘too many Snarts’ and ‘one Snart was enough two is too many”.

15.

BB-8 sets off The Sprinklers(The First Time) And Everybody blames Heywood For It

BB-8 couldn't find anyone on the ship it was like they just disappeared.

They weren’t in their rooms BB-8 finally found them in the kitchen area having breakfast.

“Hey BB-8 how ya doing” Heywood asked as BB-8 rolled towards him.

Being the adorable weirdo he is Heywood let BB-8 stay in his room longer then everybody else.

BB-8 brings out his lighter thumbs up and the sprinklers go off soaking everybody and ruining their breakfast.

16.

BB-8 happily rolls over people’s toes

BB-8 has no idea what toes are or that he shouldn’t roll over them multiple times.

Leo and Mick wear boots so their toes are safe.

Sometimes BB-8 greets Jonah by rolling over his toes.

Laurel had only been back a week and had already had her toes rolled three times.

Most of the time Barry moves too fast for BB-8 to get him but when he stands still he’s fair game for BB-8.

 


	5. Everyone Spends Time With BB-8

17.

Stein Teaches BB-8 The History Of Robotics

It takes a long time and a couple times he’s sure BB-8 falls asleep.

It takes longer then it should because everyone keeps interrupting to take BB-8 somewhere.

Lisa takes him on a heist.

Laurel takes him to a robot convention.

Barry races him.

He’s Sara’s training buddy.

Kendra tells him she doesn’t get enough time with the adorable robot.

For the time Stein is teaching him BB-8 moves in with him.

18.

When Everybody Is Busy Gideon Entertains BB-8

“Miss.Snart’s off visiting her boyfriend” Gideon tells BB-8.

“Beep beep bee” BB-8 says “I have no corporeal form but I’ll do what I can” Gideon tells him.

BB-8 love playing with the laser pointer.

19.

Kendra Claims BB-8 For The Day

Kendra doesn’t enough time with BB-8 so for entire day she claims him.

BB-8 records new top speeds for flying,he keeps track of the budget while she shops.

BB-8 likes to ride in the cart which then there’s no room for groceries.

When it’s Kendra’s turn to make dinner BB-8 gives exact measurements for their 12 person crew.

At night for a bedtime story she tells BB-8 about her past lives.

20.

BB-8 has people preferences

Even though he’s a robot and isn’t supposed to play favorites.

BB-8 likes that Mick doesn’t mind that he sometimes sets off the sprinklers since Mick has done that too on occasion.

With Leo he justs sits next to him and keeps him company while he reads or plays cards.

He helps Heywood with the research for their missions.

Lisa plays games with him and watches out for him he does the same for her.

BB-8 likes Kendra because she’s nice and tells him bedtime stories.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Destiny happened but didn't end the way it did on the show.  
> Leo didn't die they froze the Oculus and blew it up from the outside.  
> Gideon keeps track of how everybody's family is doing.  
> She tells Sara that Laurel is in the hospital they bring her on the Waverider and save her.  
> Kendra killed Savage and Carter went off somewhere after Legendary.  
> They landed in 2016 to pick up Lisa and her new robot BB-8.  
> Then the 1800's to get Jonah.  
> While looking for historians to help them with the aberrations Ray found Heywood.


	6. Through Different Earths And Time

****

21.

Stein Teaches BB-8 How To Play Chess

Because he’s a robot and not a chess master and his new arm malfunction it’s hard to teach BB-8 chess.

Sometimes he gets bored and leaves the room he doesn’t very often but when he does he manages to set off the sprinklers _ again _ good thing he’s waterproof now.

Pieces have gone flying the board too and Stein got hit a couple times.

22.

Earth-16:Cats

BB-8 had once again gone missing luckily he now has a tracker in him.

Ray gets chosen to go retrieve BB-8 of course no one told him Earth-16 is a planet full of cats.

Thank god that Ray’s not deadly allergic to animals.

So the entire way to find BB-8 and the entire way back to the Waverider Ray’s sneezing his head off.

23.

Chasing BB-8 through 1969,1863,1917,1855,1947 and 1666

Moon Landing-July.11 1969

Battle Of Gettysburg-July.2 1863

Woodstock-Aug.16 1969

October Revolution-Nov.7 1917

Crimean War-May.25 1855

Greek Civil War-June.8 1947

Great Fire Of London-Sept.3 1666

24.

Ray Has To Waterproof BB-8

BB-8 has a habit of setting off the sprinklers.

That time when Vandal was on the ship.

That time when everyone was having breakfast.

That one time he was with Sara in the training room.

Those times he played chess with Stein.

Pretty much everytime he’s with Mick.

So Ray has to waterproof him so he doesn’t short out anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I combined everybody from S1/S2 that I like.  
> I assuming that everyone has their own room.  
> There will be 4 little parts per chapter.  
> For ThayerKerbasy for being the only one to question why BB-8 was in the bunker.


End file.
